1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to integrated circuit photodetector arrays and optics assemblies; and, more particularly, it relates to the packaging of integrated circuit photodetector arrays, associated circuitry, and optics assemblies in a single unit.
2. Related Art
Optical assembly selection and alignment are important considerations for any product that includes a photodetector assembly. Optical assemblies that may be used typically include lensing systems, shutters, apertures, beam-splitters, filters, photodetector arrays, etc. Conventional photodetector arrays, e.g., CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductors Imagers) have differing resolutions, die sizes, and packaging orientations. Unfortunately, when designing a product using these arrays, electrical and mechanical engineers with minimal optics backgrounds are often required to select lens and/or shutter assemblies.
The photodetector arrays in conventional systems are easily bumped, bent or otherwise moved out of alignment. A designer must pay close attention to the optical alignment of these arrays and may not realize when and if a particular array is misaligned. The imager quality in a misaligned system will be severely compromised.
With traditional imaging products, a number of components must be interfaced and mounted on a circuit board. This typically requires the combined efforts of engineers that are familiar with the optical, electrical and mechanical aspects of the products. The successful interfacing of these various components and engineering disciplines is, at best, problematic and, at worst, prohibitive. The designer(s) must resolve all of the intricacies of each component and accurately predict the interaction there between.
Standard imaging products often use components used in displays, display driver circuitry, processing circuitry and a combination of arrays and imagers. Each of these components occupies considerable space and consumes additional power.
Conventional imaging products also typically require some form of shuttering mechanism. The shuttering mechanism that is routinely employed is a mechanical shutter that has considerable drawbacks in terms of size, power consumption and flexibility of operation. The mechanical shutter is ordinarily a separate component that increases the size and complexity of the imaging product. The shutter generally requires its own shutter drive circuitry, processing circuitry, memory circuitry and photodetector arrays. The alignment of the shutter with the other components again presents a problem for the designer(s).
An additional feature of conventional optical assemblies is the addition of color filters to process light. These color filters typically cannot process more than one type of light simultaneously nor can the filters regulate the intensity of the light that passes through the filters. Such optical assemblies also occupy considerable space due to the required placement of the filters.
Many other problems and disadvantages of the prior art will become apparent to one skilled in the art after comparing such prior art with the present invention as described herein.
Various aspects of the present invention can be found in a semiconductor component that receives incoming light. The semiconductor component comprises an integrated circuit, a package and an optics unit. The optics unit is disposed on the package that houses the integrated circuit. The optics unit may provide an optical pathway for the incoming light to the photodetector circuitry of the integrated circuit. The optics unit may modify the incoming light in the optical pathway to the photodetector circuitry. Alternatively, the optics unit may selectively provide such optical pathway or interact in some manner with the integrated circuit.
The optics unit may be either electrically active or passive. When active, a conductor may couple the optics unit with the integrated circuit. Depending on the specific implementation, the optics unit may, for example, comprise beamsplitter assemblies, lensing assemblies, filters and/or apertures. The optics unit may also comprise a liquid crystal device, which may act as a shutter or a display. The optics unit may be a single module or a plurality of modules. Also, depending on the specific implementation, the integrated circuit may also comprise shutter drive circuitry and image processing circuitry.